Power Rangers: Generation Beta
by Red Speedster
Summary: A new set of teenagers become a new ranger. Will they use the power to protect innocents from evil or will they succumb to darkness and destroy humanity? ( Submission of OC are now closed )
1. Prologue

Long time ago,the people who live in the small town lived peacefully. The villagers happily live in that certain town when an evil man named Zoom attack. With his partner, Crain,they destroy and killed innocent villagers when 6 teenagers step up and face the man with determination.

" Stop this,Zoom! You're killing some innocents being here who have nothing to do with you! " The guy who has red gauntlet in his wrist bellowed.

" Yeah! You should stop before anything could happen to you! " The girl with pink hair clip added.

" Ha! As if you can defeat me,Rangers! You may be the defender of this planet but you,yourself ,cannot stop me! " Zoom cackled as he send out a blast toward the house behind the teenagers,destroying it completely.

" This guy piss me off! Let's show him what we can do! " The Asian guy said to his comrade as the guy with red gauntlet step up and brought his left arm over his chest as a morpher appears in his wrist.

" Ready? " He ask to his comrades as they answered 'Ready!' altogether.

" Power Ranger,Power up! " All of them said together as they presses the button to morph into their ranger form.

As they finish chanting their respective Ranger Color form,they began to battle with Zoom and Crain and ended the fight as the victory.

Their master,an old man ,walked toward them and congratulates his students before telling them the warning. " Zoom and Crain will be back. They will come back and destroy you and your comrades so you must be prepared. "

" Don't worry,master. We will protect this planet and ourselves from the incoming threat. No one messes other nations peace just like what they have done with ours. And in the near future,someone will take over our place as a ranger and I hope they will use it properly. " The guy said to his master as his comrades nodded in agreement behind him,looking at their master with determination and hope.

If you want to submit your own OC,please follow the format below:

Name:

age:

Grade:

Color:

Power/ Abilities:

Short Bio about your OC:

Personality and his/her appearance:

Ciao


	2. Chapter 1: It starts here!

Power Rangers: Generation Beta

First Chapter: The Weird Dreams / Welcome to Mystique High / Oh, been planning boy.. this isn't what we've right? ( Part 1 )

" _One day, the Rangers will come back as Zoom awakens. If that time comes,they will be ready to fight and defend the people in this town. "  
\- Anonymous Guy _

" _I'll be coming for you…you and your team! "_

 _" It's morphing time! "_

 _" No..! "_

 _" Dammnit! We can't stop them! "_

 _" Stand up and fight back,idiot! "_

 _" You better prepare yourself..Zoom is getting stronger. "_

 _" Can't you do something?! "_

 _" Logan! "_

 _" Stop! Don't do it! "_

 _" This is the only way! "_

 _" There must be another way right? "_

 _" NO! "_

Logan woke up from his deep sleep,disoriented . ' It's that weird dream again… ' He inwardly thought to himself as he rub his face,frowning. He look to the side and saw the time and curse inwardly as he quickly jump out of the bed,running toward the bathroom,brushing his teeth and take a quick shower before wearing his clothes and went out of the room. He immediately smell the mouth-watering aroma of the food for breakfast.

" Hey bro~ " Angie,his sister , greeted him as soon as he entered the kitchen. The girl was wearing a Hello Kitty inspired apron with a matching Hello Kitty headcap. The girl was holding a spatula in her hand as she flip the pancake to the side. Logan look around the place and found two empty plates on the table.

" They're gone,aren't they? " He ask his sister as he sat down on the chair. His sister could only nod as she set the plate with a well-cook pancake drizzle with chocolate syrup on top infront of her brother and said, " They're busy right now.. they really wanted to eat breakfast with us but duty calls,lil bro. "

" Yeah..duty calls.. I completely understand that..but can they just…spend a little time for us? " Logan sigh as he poke the pancake with his fork. " Hey.. atleast I'm here right? It's gonna be okay! " Angie smiled at her brother as she grab the empty plates and put it in the sink and sat down across Logan,watching him.

" Sis..stop staring at me.."

" Why..? "

" It's creeping me out..really.."

" Oh,come on, Logan.. Watching my lil bro eat is normal! What if you choke up that pancake of yours? Who will save you ? "

" Thanks for your concern but I can take care of my own,sis .."

" Hmph..fine fine! Just hurry up,okay? Today is the day! The day ,you,Logan, will attend Mystique High! " Angie stood up from her chair.

" Yeah yeah.. " Logan roll his eyes at his sister's childishness before swallowing the pancake and put the plate to the sink and grab his bag.

" I'm gonna go now! " Logan said to his sister as he grab his lunch money.  
" Wait up! " Angie stood up from her chair as she leaves the plate in the sink and grab her car keys and her books and walk up toward her brother and smile. " I'll drive you to the school. " She said as she walk out before Logan could protest.

-  
After how many minutes of travelling,the Estrada siblings finally arrive from their destination before the homeroom and flag ceremony start. Turning off the engine,Angie stares at her brother seriously.

" Logan,you know the rules right? " Logan roll his eyes as Angie narrow her eyes at him.  
" Yeah! I know! " Logan cried out.  
" Then what are those rules? " His sister ask as Logan answered," Rule number one : Be friendly toward the students,teachers and school personnels. Rule number two: Don't pick up a fight unless if it's needed. Rule number three: Make a lot of friends and control your temper. Rule number four: Enjoy the school year. " Angie nodded her head in satisfaction before giving her brother a warm,tight hug.

" Don't forget to call,okay? If you need anything,please don't hesitate to call me! Bye bye,lil bro! " With that,his sister drives away from him until the car disappears from his eye sight and let out a sigh before looking up and stare at the school campus. "I hope something good and exciting happen to me this year.." He said to himself as he walk toward the campus along with the students.

 _ **Welcome to Mystique Falls,Freshmens,Sophomores,Juniors and Seniors!**_

 _ **Have a nice day~!  
A greeting from the Student Council and Mayor Rowen Estrada!**_

Chatters and laughters can be heard around the auditorium as the students situated themselves inside. Logan look around and observe everything around him. The auditorium has been decorated with balloons and banner,welcoming everyone back to the school. Teachers started to fill in the seats infront of them,talking about how crowded the auditorium is meanwhile the Student council were busy preparing the stage for the general assembly to be led by their School principal and president.

"Greetings,students of Mystique High! It is I, Skye, your school president for this school year 2016-2017. In behalf of our school principal, I welcome you to this school with open arms. " Skye greeted the students as she stood up infront of them,delivering her speech without stuttering. Logan stares at the girl with mild curiousity.

" Now,let us welcome, Our dearest Principal.. Sir Lancelot. " Skye step back from the mic and let the principal take over as he delivers his speech and welcome the students before dismissing them.

" Do you see her? Our school president is so cool! " One of the students whisper to each other as soon as they filed out of the room. Logan shook his head before going to his room.

" Oh..? There you are! Class! Meet our new student! " The Homeroom teacher usher him inside the room and led him toward the middle of the class. " Please introduce yourself in class. "

Logan awkwardly scratches his head and stares at his new classmate. " Uhm..my name is Logan Estrada,age 15! Nice to meet you! "

" You can take your seat beside Skye,Mr. Estrada. " Logan snap his head toward the girl who was sitting behind the class.

" What are you waiting for, Lohan? Take a seat before I make you. " Skye threaten the boy as he immediately sat down. " It's Logan,not Lohan. " He corrected the young girl who only roll her eyes at him , " Whatever,Yohan.." She sneer,making the young Estrada sweatdrop: ' What the heck is this girl? ' He inwardly cried out in disbelief.

" Now class,grab your book and answer… " The teacher babble out as the students grab their books and listen attentively to the teacher.

~ Time Skip ~

" Okay students…class dismiss! " The students stood up from their chair and stuff their books inside their bag before going out of the classroom except for Logan,who was asleep and Skye ,who was busy texting to someone. The teacher walk toward them and clear his throat,startling the teenagers from what they are doing.

" Well..it's your first day of class yet you violated an important rules, Mr. Estrada and Skye.." The teacher give them a serious look as they nervously look at him with guilty look.

" Two of you,in the detention room,now. " With that,he spun around and walk out of the room,leaving the two of them alone. 'This is great. ' Logan mentally facepalm.

-

Well,chapter One is done! Sorry if the grammars and the way I introduce the characters aren't so good.

The Rangers being taken are:  
Red  
White  
Pink

The Rangers aren't still taken are:  
Blue  
Yellow  
Black

\- 


	3. Newly Update

Logan as the Red Ranger

Mako as the white ranger

Maya as the Pink ranger

Elizabeth as the Yellow ranger

Dew as the Blue ranger

Paul as the Black Ranger

Hans as the Purple Ranger

*Secret* as the Silver Ranger

A/N : Green ,where art thou? ! I took pity on Logan for being the only thorn.

And now,the next chapters (for real ) will be posted on Friday morning or afternoon...

The first 10 chapters will be focus on our first 5 rangers then we will add the others later. Don't worry guys! It will be alright. But can I have some favors? Can you just post your OC on the comments? Don't post on in my private inbox, I'm too lazy to open it...hahaha! Hope you'll understand!

One More ..and the team will be complete!

And about the updates of stories,don't worry about it...I can easily make some scene while I'm busy chatting down notes in class or even when I'm asleep..hahaha! So please have patience!

Thank you! *bows*


	4. Chapter 1,Part Two

Note for the readers and to the people who passes their OC and been given the approval ( Don't worry to those people who didn't get into the spot of Rangers,I have plans to your OC but I will not reveal it yet hahaha XD ) And now,it's time for the part two of the First Episode/Chapter 

" You know,Lohan..since you transfer here in Mystique High, I started to experience all of the misfortunes I never experienced throughout my entire human life! "

" Why did you blame me for your misfortune? It wasn't my fault that the teacher caught you holding a phone! "

" Uhmm…guys..can you chill down..for a moment? "

"…."

" …."

" And for how many times,it's Logan! Not Lohan! "

" I don't care,Yohan! "

" It's Logan! "

" … "

" Come on,guys…I think this trip sounds fun,eh? I mean,we can have bonding time with each other! "

" Since did the hunting for an artifact a fun thing to do…Maya? "

" Well..right now? I mean,look! We can roam around this place without any restrictions anymore unlike the detention room back there..and.. I think we can find something historical! "

" Maya..I can't believe how excited you are with this..I just wanted to go home and study.."

" I want to go home too..and take care of Nick…"

" Who's Nick,Mako? "

" …"

" Alright guys,let's split up. " Dr. O announce to the group of teenagers as he put his travelling bag on the ground. " I want you to look for an artifact that can help me in my studies . Skye ,Elizabeth and Logan,you search for some artifacts in the river side while Dew,Maya and Mako will search in the far east side of the forest. " Dr. O handed the students the map ,flashlights,first aid kits and walkie-talkie for emergency use as he strap the belt that has tools inside into his waist.

" Uhm..Mr. O.. isn't it too dangerous for us to..you know..walk around this place without any supervision of an adult? We're all ..minors here..and Skye being the youngest in this group worries me.." Maya speak out,nervously scratches her cheeks as Skye protested about her being the youngest and such.

" I know..but don't worry,I think you can handle everything right? I mean,you've been here for 16-17 years of your lives, Maya and don't worry, I put a flare gun inside the bag for emergency use.." Dr. O smile at her before giving them one last advice before leaving them,alone.

" So..what are we gonna do now? I don't want to be separated from you guys..I'm scared .." Maya confess to the group as they ponder.

" What if..we will go and hunt for the artifact altogether? With that..we can protect each other if anything happens.." Mako suggested,earning a satisfying nods and voice of agreement from the group.  
"I'm gonna hold the flare gun! " Skye snatches the flare gun from Maya and stuff it inside her pocket.

" Hey! Flare guns are dangerous! " Logan gives the young girl a serious look as the girl scoff and stick her tongue out toward the boy. " Don't be a worry wart, Lohan! I can handle this flare gun so easily! And plus,if anything happen to you and others,I can easily outrun anyone and pull the trigger! "

"But.."

" Skye is right..due to her small stature..she can outrun and easily call for help if anything happen to us. " Mako butt in.

" I'm not small! " Skye protested only to be ignored by the elders.

" So..let's go? " Logan ask his groupmates as they nod and started to look for the artifact.

Hours Later

" It's been like..hours since we look for the artifact but we haven't seen one! " Skye whine,stomping her foot on the ground. All of them were exhausted and hungry from the one-hour hunt.

" Can we cancel the hunt and go home? " Dew ask the others as they stop forawhile to take a breather and rest.

" I don't think we can do that..unless if Dr.O call us .." Logan answered.

" Speaking of Dr.O ..where is he? " Maya wonder as they immediately look for their professor.

" Oh great,don't tell me he left us? " Logan growl under his breath as Skye narrow her eyes at the boy.  
" Dad might be doing something! He will never leave us nor his daughter alone in the forest with a guy like you! " Skye defended her father as Logan back up,raising his hand. " Chill..! Maybe your dad was just busy or something.. and we can't just wish to the heaven above to bring back your dad here with us,right now..right? I mean,he can't just fall from the sky just to be here with us! " As soon as he said that, a portal appears above the teenagers as Dr.O fell down from it and landed infront of Logan ,who yelp out in fright.

" Dad! " Skye immediately help her father to stand up and check for some injuries. " Are you okay!? "  
" Yeah,I'm fine..I'm really fine but it's not time for chitchat! We need to run before he comes! " He started to push the teenagers forward,urging to run.

" Who? Who's chasing you,dad!? "

" What's going on? "

" I'll answer everything as soon as we get out of this damn forsaken forest okay!? " Dr. O yell at them before shoving the teenagers down onto the ground as a ray of light passes by them and snap the tree behind them down.

" What was that?! "

" Oh my God! "

" Dad?! What's happening!? "

" Dammnit..! " Dr. O curses under his breath as he push himself to stand and glares at the incoming intruder with hatred as he step infront of his students,protecting them from harm.

" Ah,Tommy Oliver..nice to meet you,again. " The intruder tilt it's head,smiling at the professor like they know each other. " I guess I need to take something that you stole from my master…please comply or else I might hurt the teenagers ..if you won't cooperate. "

" Hah! Why would I do that? This artifacts will be placed under the strict observation of Power Rangers and Company. " Dr. O seriously said as the kids gasp from what he said.

" You're dad knows the Power Rangers!? " Logan whisper to Skye ,who gritted her teeth in anger and annoyance. Her dad did a serious mistake in revealing the information about him.

The intruder narrow it's eyes or if you call it as it's eyes behind it's mask in anger before it call out his minions,the Meta-bot. " Attack them and get the artifacts! " It commanded as the Meta-bots rushes toward the group. Skye and Oliver quickly went into action,kicking and punching the enemy away from their companion. Logan and the others merely watch what's happening infront of them. All of them were scared.

One of the Meta-bot sneak up behind Skye without her noticing but Logan notices it from behind and quickly rushes toward the battle scene,ignoring the cries from his seniors and kick the bot away from Skye.

" What the h-…? Lohan! What are you doing!? " Skye seeth as Logan grins. " I'm helping out,idiot! I can't just stand and watch you and professor kick some butt! " He replied as he dodge the punch that came from one of the minions and shove it away from him as he took a step back,observing his enemies.

" Tsk..don't be stubborn,Oliver! Just give me the damn artifacts! "

" No way..! Logan! Catch! " Dr. O then threw the bag filled with the artifacts who catches it before it fell from the ground.

" Grr…you made a serious mistake about that,Oliver! " The intruder charges toward the professor,attacking him with a series of punches and kicks.

" Logan! We need to protect this artifacts! "

" I know! If they wanted this artifacts so bad ,it means it must be dangerous and can cause something bad..to this place! " Both of them run toward their comrade,dodging the attack from the bots and open the bag only to find a gauntlets.

" They're making a big ruckus just for this gauntlet!? " Maya gasp in disbelief as she stares at the color-coded gauntlets.

" What kind of gauntlets are they!? " Logan cried out in disbelief also. However,Skye roll her eyes and grab the red gauntlet and snap it in Logan's wrist before he could protest. "Wear that ! And the three of you should get one too! " She ordered as she shove the yellow,blue,pink and white gauntlet toward the girls who relunctantly attach it to their wrist. As soon as the gauntlets attach from their wrist,the teenagers except Skye fell the power courses through their veins.

" What happen!? "

" I feel so..light! "

" I feel so alive and..powerful! "

Skye could only watch in awe and amazement at them meanwhile the intruder growl in frustration as it saw the binding of the gauntlets to the teenagers.

" Noo! This can't be happening! Those gauntlets are for master only! Not for the puny human! " The intruder then pushes Oliver away and aim it's blaster toward him. " If I can't get the gauntlets,then I should just kill you! With that,Master will be happy! " Before it could pull the trigger,Logan,whom was standing behind Skye ,flashes infront of Oliver,pushing the intruder away.

" Woah! That was too cool! " He stares at the fallen enemy then at his professor with excitement behind his eyes. The intruder groan out in pain as it pushes itself to stand and growl.  
" I can't let a puny teenagers like you ,stop me! " Aiming the blaster toward the boys,the intruder pull the trigger as it fires a light blue laser toward Tommy and Logan.

" Logan! Dad! " Skye call out their name as she rushes toward them when two Maya's pushes the boys to the side,nearly being hit by the laser.

" Are you okay?! " Both Maya's ask the same time as Logan stares at her,shock.  
" W-what?! How..how?! " Logan stammer as Tommy closes his eyes and stares at his student," Great.."

"Grr..! I'll be back! You better watch your back,humans! " With that,the intruder opens up a portal and went inside it as Tommy stood up. " Oh no..this is bad.."

" Dr.O..I think you need to explain everything to us..especially about you being part of the Rangers! " Tommy closes his eyes in frustration,mentally scolding himself and give his students a tired smile.  
" I'll tell you everything about me and the things you see earlier..in my house. "

At the Oliver's Residence

The teenagers except Skye,sat down on the couch,staring at their professor,waiting for the answer to their questions. All of them were shock and surprise from the revelations earlier about their professor being a ranger. Who wouldn't be shock or surprise ? Your teacher for 5 years ( For Mako,Dew and Maya ) was a ranger!

Meanwhile,Tommy Oliver, think for some ways to explain to his students about himself and his life as a Ranger. He totally knew that his daughter of the age of 14 must be awfully mad at him for his stupidity while his son will be snickering and boy oh boy, Kim will be totally be piss off when she knows what happen. Not only he reveals himself as a ranger infront of his students but he almost let them and his daughter get hurt or worse,get killed!

" Dr. O.."

He surely wish that Rocky was here..  
Rocky was his best buddy ..yes..very best buddy.

" Dr.O .."

" Dr.O! Stop pacing around and answer us! " Maya's voice snap him out from his thoughts. 4 sets of eyes were watching him and his every moves.

" Uhm.." For the first time in his life, Oliver was at loss of words to say. How can he explain to his students about his life as a ranger.

" Start from the beginning, . " Mako politely said,smiling at him.

'How can she smile after what happen in the forest? ' He silently thought as he stares at Mako and clears his throat. "Okay..just like what I said ..earlier..yes..I am a Ranger .." He explained everything to his students about his life as a Ranger..the danger he face and patiently explain about the abilities they got from the gauntlets.

" I want you to keep this as a secret. Don't tell this to others or else they might be in danger..and lastly,don't tell this to my wife…"

"Don't tell me what,Tommy? " Skye and Tommy stiffen from their place as they nervously started to sweat from fear and nervousness. The students were confuse from the expressions from their teacher and School President.

Both father and daughter slowly turn around and smile ( fake..smile ) at the woman infront of them and laugh.

" Hi Kim/ Mom .. " Both of them greeted as they silently cried out some prayers to the Heaven above for some protection.

-

And it's done! HAHAHAHAHA  
Time check: 12:47 AM  
Damnn…I need sleep.  
I want to apologize to everyone in advance!  
Sometimes,I'm kinda suck at writing action scenes..  
But don't worry,I'll try to improve myself in that field of writing.

And guys…!  
I am here to introduce you the characters! Starting from our protagonists and the Rangers!

Logan Estrada,age 15. The Red Ranger! His ability is super speed!

Mako Watanabe ,age 17. The White Ranger. Her ability is Invinsibility

Maya Brewer,age 16 . The Pink Ranger . Her ability is Duplication

Elizabeth Rose Jones-Kirkland, age 17. The Yellow Ranger. Her ability is weather control!

Dew Relly,age 18 . The Blue Ranger. Her ability is Laser Shooting

Skylar Chen Oliver,age 14. The Techy Kid

Tommy Oliver, the former Ranger and their professor/ master

Skylar Jean 'Skye' Oliver ,age 14. S 


	5. Chapter 2: Testing The New Found Ability

Angry..no..Piss off ..that's what Kimberly felt toward her husband for 20 years!

A lot of emotions were swirling inside her well-being.

Mad at her husband for bringing the kids who's 2-3 years older than her daughter in danger and at the same time,grateful that they're alright.

At the same time,she's also mad at her daughter for slapping the gauntlets to her friends' wrist without knowing the danger it might bring to the people who wore it. Her daughter,Skye,told her that the gauntlets was safe for them to use. She also added that the said gauntlets were the one who give extraordinary abilities to the teenagers.

Logan,the boy who got the red gauntlet have the super-speed ability. He can run so fast. That ability of his save her husband's life and she's thankful for that while Maya have the ability to duplicate herself. Then there's Mako,whose ability is to turn herself invisible infront of the people's eyesight.

Dew can shoot lasers while Elisabeth control weathers at her own will.

" I think we can already be part of the X-men group,huh? " Maya joke. With that,all of them burst into laughters.

Right now,she was standing infront of her husband and daughter while the others was sitting behind them,fidgeting from their seats. After the brief explanations from both parties,she immediately weigh down the pro and cons of having a new set of Power Rangers. She knew that being a ranger is a difficult task to do. It takes courage and strong-will to be one. It take months and years for her to get used in being a ranger and being exposed to dangers. She knew that someday,they will be a Power Rangers.

" So..you all knew that you can't live like a normal teenagers anymore.." Kim started as the teens stares at her and nods.

" Yeah, we already knew. " Mako said.

" But we can't complain anymore.." Maya added.

" And it's already here..we got the extraordinary abilities that we were dreaming off.."

" So we will take care of it and hid it.."

" and uses it to protect our love ones frm danger.."

The teens finishes up each other sentences,making the couples shock.

" Heh,I think..you need to act like nothing happen,hmm? " Kim suggest to the teens.

" I think we need to try that, ." Dew softly answered before glancing at the clock and stood up. " I think I need to go home." Kim also look up and smiles at them. " I think you need to go home and take a rest,all of you. "

" Oh yeah,I forgot about that..let's go guys. " Logan stood up ,thanking the woman and walk out of the house with the girls,leaving the Olivers alone. With a hands over her hips,she glares at her husband.

" We will have a one on one serious talk about what you did,Mister. And you too,Skye. We're not yet done! "

" Moooooommmm! "

" Don't mom me,Skye. Now,go inside your room and stay there until me and your dad are done okay? "

" Fine! "

At the Estrada residence

" How's the first day of class?" Angie ask her little brother as she stir the curry soup with her spatula. They were on the kitchen,preparing everything for dinner. Logan's dad walk into the kitchen,smiling and greeting his family and sat down on the chair,rubbing his head.

" What's wrong,honey?" Candice spoke up as she set aside the chop vegetables and walk toward her husband.

" Something happen in the forest..someone reported to me that tree has been cut down by something.." Rowen groan as he gives his wife a look. " From what I observe..it look like it has been cut down with the use of a laser gun..but such thing like that can't be purchase easily in the market! " Logan grips the plate a little bit tight as he listen to his parents conversation.

" Oh dear, I think we need to warn someone..hmm?"

" Hai hai,I'll tell the security to guard the forest.."

Watanabe Residence

" Power of Invincibility huh..I wonder..." Mako mumble as she lie down on the sofa bed and stares at her friend,Nick beside her and smiles weakly. I think I can protect you already,Nick.

Brewer Residence

" Oh MyGawd! This ability of mine is too cool! " Maya (Original) happily clasp her hands altogether as she watches her clones do the chores for her inside the room.

Reilly Residence

Dew aim her finger toward the wall as she inhale and exhale air silently and pull the imaginary trigger,letting out a ray of laser to the wall and grins. " Bullseye! "

Kirkland Residence

Finally.. I have the power to protect everyone ..

Somewhere ..

" Master, I'm sorry... I didn't get the gauntlets...some puny humans uses it against me! " The intruder reported to it's Master.

" Hmm...this is trouble some..if they manage to get the gauntlets...the history itself will be repeated..Meta-bots! Prepare yourself! Let's give the soon to be Rangers a wonderful gift from the God itself." The mysterious man let out a sinister laugh as he watches the teens through the television device he got.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meet and Greet Special

Note: This is just a special chapter I made since this week,I've been in a hectic schedule. Don't worry,I already write the two chapters but haven't posted it here yet. I'm looking for a good oppurtunity to submit those chapters. Memorizing the Libel law is totally tiring. Hahaha. Well .. Imma stop yapping now and let you read this special chapter.

Power Rangers : Meet And Greet Special! *balloons fell out of the ceiling*

" Ahahaha! Good Morning,Good Afternoon,Good Evening And Good Night to the people all around the globe,it is I,your host,Alpha! Ayayayayayayayayayay! For tonight/today/tomorrow's special, we will meet one of the main characters of this fanfic series! Help me welcome, Logan,Skye,Maya,Mako,Dew,Paul,Joey ,Elizabeth and Hans! Ayayayayayayayayay! " Alpha quickly move toward the corner as the said persons walk out from the backstage,waving at the audiences (which are the minions of every evil enemies the Rangers before them fought ) as Joe glares at Alpha, "It's Joe..not Joey.."

" Welcome to the Show,earthlings! Ayayayayayayayay! " Alpha greeted them. " Can you please introduce yourselves to the people all around the world! "

" My name is Logan! "

" Skye here! "

" Maya at your service~! "

" Mako.."

"Dew here..! "

" Joe..."

" Hans everyone..! "

" Paul"

" Elizabeth.."

Cheers erupted from the studio.

" Now,can I really ask you a question? How many Rangers are there in the group? I thought it only contain six rangers!? Ayayayayayay! " Alpha ask as he pass down the mic to Logan,the leader.

" Actually,the Author of the said fanfic is too confusing. You really don't get what's on their mind,so please,everyone.. just understand them! " Logan answered without stuttering as he give the mic back to Alpha.

" Ayayayayayay! Back to the question,how many Rangers are there in the group? " Alpha then pass the mic to Skye.

" There'll be .." She became quiet for how many minutes as she mentally counts how many Rangers her father recruited earning a sweatdrop and facepalm from her comrades when she suddenly smiles and answered," There will be 12 Rangers! There are two mysterious ( well not anymore ) Rangers who will join us..to be honest.. this three .." She points her finger toward Joe,Paul and Hans,smirking as she continue," will not have an appearance yet! So what the hell are they doing here!? "

" Language,Skylar! " Kim scolded her daughter from the audience seat as Skye hide behind Logan in fear. " S-sorry! "

" Ayayayayay! I'm truly and totally excited to meet them! And don't worry boys,you will sooner join the younglings in their journey! " Alpha patted the boys' back,comforting them and turn toward the camera. " Before we end this show,is there any messages for you to send to the readers,Rangers? "

" I have! To the one who created us,THANK YOUU VERY MUCH! "

" I surely gonna kill you,my creator ( The Author ) ! Why did you make me so short!? "

" People of ! Please help us convince the Author to join us in the group already! "

" Wait...! Ayayayayay! Don't speak at the same time! And please! Don't shove your face closer to the camera! Ayayayayay! " Alpha try to push the teens away from the camera but ended being push and crashes to the bot who hold the cam and fell down on the stage,cutting off the live feed.

-oooo-oooooo-ooooo-oooo-ooooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-

" Well..I guess the show is over.." Angie carelessly throw the remote to the coffee table and stood up as she stretches her stiff body. " Time to open the store~! "


End file.
